watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 134/@comment-181.58.60.18-20180511030649/@comment-27702860-20181223165112
I'm a big fan of a lot of the Watamote yuri doujins; WataMote Wikia does not judge. . . . There's a good reason why a lot of readers link yuri to the series, namely that it sensitively and deftly depicts the various dynamics of intimacy between women that tends to be "normal" but also can branch into lesbian relationships. Possibly, but it could also be that the readership is largely men to young men who like the concept and do not understand such things or fantasize about them. Trying to avoid t3h d34dly Wall of Text but, in a way, Tomoko was/is like them where she angrily distilled all human relationship to sex. Girls are secreting pheromones. She expects her brother to just fall for anything female. When Mako talks to her, she immediately assumes that Mako is a lesbian. But, the series, without going eroge, explores being an adolescent female. Without showing it, it acknowledges that, yes, girls use the bathroom. They have periods. They also masturbate--Tomoko's ready box of KleenixTm.--Ed. and Kotomi's Hand. All the way to Tomoko realizing she has never seen male anatomy. In other words, they are human. Since pretty much none of the main characters have a boyfriend we see or pursues boys like a harem story, I can see how guys will conclude that they must be lesbians. Note also, Tomoko looks forward to discussing sex with her "Kōhei," but if she does not want to, Tomoko will ignore her. In other words, lesbian and non-lesbian female friendships are branches of the same tree. I wouldn't be surprised to find that Yuri or Asaka are lesbian, because they may be holding secrets tight, but only to a few degrees tightly than the other and probably heterosexual girls. Well . . . yes . . . but you could also say that homosexual and non-homosexual male friendships "are branches of the same tree." I would say it is not quite that since neither tries to shack up with every member of the same sex they meet. I do not deny that either Yuri or Asaka are lesbians, but I would expect Asaka to be very frank as in, "well, you know that I am a lesbian, right Tomoko?" Yuri seems to have general trust issues and has show little interst in sexual matters--at least we have not seen it. Take Uchi . . . please. I held off on calling what she developed over Tomoko a "crush" since it seems "too easy"--like calling Yoshida a "delinquent." Tomoko assumes she smokes, but we never see her smoke. Maybe she smells it. I digress. Anyways, it seems Uchi does have a crush on Tomoko, but as I have pontificated in Walls of Text I have no idea what that "means." However, notice that it is really not played for comedy anymore. Not a "One is a Lesbian One is Not Oh the Hilarity" trope that bored us in the excretable Railgun. So if Uchi does come out as a lesbian I would not be surprised and I suspect that it will be treated respectfully and not with derision. Also, to be fair, the lesbian fans of yuri understandably want it to be true, as they could see a representation of their sexuality develop from this blizzard of wonderful characters. True, but remember that it is a part of the human spectrum of sexuality. There are classmates who are lesbians just as there are who are homosexual.